


[Podfic] A Very Cherik Tag Analysis

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Small Stuff Regarding Superheroes [2]
Category: AO3 Tags, Fandom - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Emotionally Crippled Erik Is Fun To Read, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fandom history, Gen, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Meta, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tag Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Hello! I've been reading XMFC fics for a while and I'm wondering where some of the common tags on AO3 came from! (a kink meme perhaps?) For example, "Charles You Will Be Drunk" or "Erik Logic is the Best Logic" or "Emotionally Crippled Erik is Fun to Read". Sorry if this is a silly question and thanks ever so much for the excellent fic recs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Very Cherik Tag Analysis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherik tag Analysis](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185731) by Velvetcadence. 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nyfzixci9m5074n/cherik%20fandom.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 8,25 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:00

  
---


End file.
